Talk:Hael Storm
Revamp That is all I have to say. @Nateh Why does this page require a "complete rewrite"? I gave it my personal rewrite treatment a couple months ago, and it was my goal to describe in full detail Hael Storm's complete role and history in the LEGO Universe media, both in-game and out-of-game. As you can see on the pages I've rewritten in the past, it is no different for any of them; the only difference is that Hael Storm has appeared a lot more in media than, say, Rusty Steele, hence why Hael Storm's page is so long. Once I get around to rewriting the other Faction Leaders' pages, they will likely resemble Hael Storm's page in terms of length and detail. As you can see in jamesster's message above, the "loads and loads of information" on this page is what makes it one of the strongest pages on this wiki. Nothing about it is extraneous or unnecessary. No need to remove a ton of information that only serves to flesh out this page. --PeabodySam 02:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Rock Band I'd heard mentions of Hael Storm and Numb Chuck being in LEGO Rock Band before, back when the game was fairly new, but as there wasn't any solid documentation of the game's roster of characters, I wasn't sure whether or not it was legit. Having only Hael and Numb Chuck seemed like a weird choice (Jack Knife and/or the other three faction leaders would have made more sense), and I couldn't find any info on it besides somebody simply claiming they were in there, so I filed it under my mental list of LEGO Urban Legend of Zeldas and moved on, thinking it was either some LEGO Message Boards rumor or there were characters that simply happened to have the same names. But no, that's certainly Hael (uh, Hale?) Storm. The picture is from IrateCorpse's Tumblr (http://legosforkids.tumblr.com/post/6910787323/hael-storm)... Huh. If Numb Chuck does actually appear as well, and he is indeed the same Numb Chuck from LEGO Universe, I wonder what he looks like? LEGO Rock Band is from 2009, and there were still plenty of early character designs floating around LU at that point. Anybody else with this game able to provide more info? Missing Story Reference? On the page (and every other faction leader page), there is a paragraph that has to do with the backstory of LEGO Universe. It tells the story about how the leaders came together. For example, here is the paragraph that was on the Hael Storm page: Hael Storm was recruited by two explorers, Baron Typhonus and Doctor Albert Overbuild, since he was the only Minifigure who knew the location of famed warrior knight Duke Exeter. Where does this portion of the story come from? There are no references, and I looked on the LU site on Archive.org, and found nothing about this. Does anyone know where this information came from, and if there is any more to the backstory, or more details to this? Thanks, 17:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :The Great Minifig Mission, IIRC. Try checking Baron Typhonus's radio logs.